


A Night Out

by yxurstruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxurstruly/pseuds/yxurstruly
Summary: Daichi treats the team to a night out and something new happens.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Daisuga Week 2020.

There are some weeks that feel like they go on forever—that, for whatever reason, made anyone who survived them feel like they deserved something special just for making it through to the other side of Friday.

It had been one of those weeks at Karasuno High School, and the whole team felt it. Daichi, a big proponent of “toughing it out,” was normally one to lead by firm example, but when Tuesday felt like a Thursday and by the time the team got to Friday even the first-years had lost their usual zest, he decided it was up to him to give the team a much-needed break.

“Go and change,” he called to the group thirty minutes before practice was scheduled to end (if Ukai wanted to argue, he could try, but Daichi could see the team was exhausted), eliciting a noise of surprise from Hinata and a collective breath of relief from the rest (including Coach Ukai, thank goodness).

“What are you thinking?” Suga asked amusedly as he and Daichi packed their bags and grabbed their jackets from the club room shelves.

Daichi’s eyes twinkled. “A little surprise. Go round up the other drivers.”

Soon enough, Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Kiyoko were gathered just outside the club room door.

“Where’s Asahi?” Daichi asked, taking a quick count.

“Taking his sweet time,” Tanaka smirked. “He hates driving. Where’re we going?”

Daichi smiled. “We’re going to try to catch a movie, but we need to act quickly. It starts at eight and we still need to buy tickets. Go fill your cars.”

Daichi was pleased with the group’s reaction—Tanaka whooped with excitement and even Kiyoko seemed to glow at the thought of a team night out—but his stomach jumped at the sight of Sugawara positively beaming at him.

As Tanaka burst back into the club room with a loud “MOVIE NIGHT! Who wants a ride in the fun car!” and the jangle of keys and Kiyoko went to the gym to collect Yachi, Suga stepped forward. Daichi swallowed and did his best to return the smile.

_ (“Shotgun!” _

_ “Shotg—hey, no fair, Nishinoya!” _

_ “Silly Shoyo, I always get Tanaka’s shotgun!”) _

“Treating us all to a movie night?” Suga marveled and  _ ohh no Daichi hadn’t been planning on paying for everyone, but how could he say no now? His dumb crush on Suga was going to be the absolute end of him, financially and otherwise _ —“You’re a saint, Daichi.”

Suga squeezed Daichi’s arm affectionately. Daichi could only manage a quiet “thanks” as Suga went back into the club room, calling for Hinata to stop yelling and offering the shotgun seat in his own car.

Daichi sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

“What’s the matter, captain?” smirked Tsukishima, emerging with Yamaguchi loyally by his side. Daichi nearly flinched—what did Tsukishima know?—but he was always smirking like he knew something, right? Nothing to worry about.

“Nothing to worry about,” he reassured the first-years and himself. “Did you two need a ride?”

+++

The ride to the cinema was uneventful (“Asahi, don’t you have a car?” “…It’s fine, Tanaka, I’ll just pick it up tomorrow”), and the ticket-and-snack line went surprisingly smoothly as well (“If you spill  _ any _ of that Slurpee on me, I will end your entire career, Nishinoya”), but now. But now.

Well, now the team was dispersed throughout the two or three rows of seats they had claimed (and Daichi’s wallet was really feeling it, and the movie was maybe forty-five minutes in. It was some overhyped laser-action blockbuster-type, but the CGI had good reviews and the plot was entertaining enough. And it was certainly action-packed. And when there had been a jump-scare in which a robot had exploded through a wall, Sugawara had slapped his hand down on Daichi’s—a knee-jerk reaction. Daichi had chuckled quietly and reminded himself to keep breathing. The plot went on, the robot smashed more walls, the heroes fought back.

That had been ten minutes ago. And Suga’s hand was still on Daichi’s.

If someone were to ask Daichi what exactly had gone down during that critically-acclaimed robot-wall battle, he would be at a complete loss. Every ounce of his attention that wasn’t trying to memorize Suga’s palm with the back of his hand was hyper-focused on one burning question:  _ what does it mean? _

Maybe Suga had just forgotten, Daichi kept trying to tell himself. Probably he had just gotten too enthralled in the movie and forgotten to pick up his hand. Maybe it would be easier to size up the situation if he could see Suga’s face, but he wasn’t about to turn and risk getting caught like a deer in the headlights.

Bubbling in the very worst pit of Daichi’s gut were the  _ what ifs _ he was trying so, so hard not to let to the surface. But there they were, floating and bouncing and rattling around in Daichi’s brain, distracting him from the movie and annihilating any chance this team bonding experience had of being a stress-reliever.

_ What if Suga had done it on purpose? _

_ What if he wanted to hold Daichi’s hand? _

_ What if…he had the same feelings for Daichi that Daichi had for him? _

Nope. No. Nope, not going there right now. If he thought about it too hard in this proximity to Suga, he might combust.

Suga’s hand twitched on top of Diachi’s and Daichi had to clench his toes to keep from leaping a foot in the air.

But Suga’s hand stayed.

Maybe Daichi’s tired mind was playing tricks on him, but from the corner of his eye it seemed like Suga was…watching him?

Couldn’t be.

Unless…

Experimentally, tentatively,  _ painfully _ , he started twisting his wrist, almost pausing at a sort of halfway point to gauge Suga’s reaction. Suga’s hand was light on top of his, and when Daichi finally landed, palm-up underneath, Suga’s fell softly into place. His fingers aligned perfectly with Daichi’s, setting alight every nerve in Daichi’s hand and many more he hadn’t known existed.

With a small, deliberate motion, he turned his hand, his eyes still glued fixedly to the screen, and at the very same moment he and Suga made the decision to lace their fingers together before finally coming to rest.

Daichi didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he let it out in a quiet shudder. He tilted his head very slightly toward Suga. Suga was watching the screen now, smiling in a way that Daichi knew (hoped, trusted) had nothing to do with the busty catsuited combatant in the film.

Daichi turned back to the movie, heart hammering, mind happy. For a moment he was worried he wouldn’t be able to start paying attention again, not when he was being plagued by the thought of what Suga’s hand might feel like on his face or on his chest, but he shook his mind clear. He had paid more than his fair share for this film and he was determined to enjoy it.

A thought that struck Daichi just as his pulse calmed down was how natural it all felt. He had gotten back into the movie so easily after the fifteen or so minutes of panic, as if holding hands was just something he and Suga did. Or were meant to do.

He smiled warmly in the darkness. Even if he hadn’t been able to focus on the movie, he decided, the experience was more than worth the price.

+++

Suga and Daichi didn’t make eye contact until the credits were rolling and the lights came up another hour and a half later. Suga gave Daichi a smile—a brief one, but true—and extracted his hand from Daichi’s. Daichi felt immediately colder.

Suga stood up and stretched. Daichi did his best not to stare when Suga’s jacket and underlying T-shirt rode up the slightest bit on his stomach. He stood up too and shook out his legs. He wanted to say something to Suga, something normal, but even a simple “What did you think?” could be taken in so many directions it made Daichi’s head spin. He went for a swift close-lipped smile he just knew he would be berating himself for for weeks afterward. Suga flashed one back and turned to leave.

Daichi followed a calculated distance behind, unfortunately sacrificing Suga’s warmth ( _ he stopped holding hands so he doesn’t want to anymore, right? Would it be weird to put a hand on the small of his back? It would, right? _ ).

“Daichi!” Tanaka’s voice whisper-yelled. Daichi froze in his tracks, halfway down the stairs.

“Whoever’s in front of Daichi! Sugawara!”

“What is it,” Daichi hissed back.

“You’ve gotta stay for post-credits!”

“What?”

“There’s always a scene after the credits in these things!”

“You heard the expert,” Suga joked, nudging Daichi and effectively setting his arm alight again. “Let’s stick around.”

He leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed. Daichi joined him. There did turn out to be a post-credits scene, some corny self-referential joke whose punchline Daichi missed, because while holding hands with Sugawara locked him into reality, being this close to Suga and not touching sent his mind into orbit.

_ Just say something to him _ , Daichi kept telling himself, but when he finally opened his mouth to actually do so, the scene had ended and the rest of the team had sprung from their seats and were sweeping up their captain and co-captain into the exiting fray.

(Tsukishima and Yamaguchi trailed behind, each looking as if he was trying to mask how tired he was in order to support the other in his tiredness.)

Outside the theater, Daichi performed a quick head count—all Crows accounted for!—and nearly choked on air when he caught Suga staring at him. Staring. At 

“Does everyone have rides still?” he plowed on, desperate not to freak out until everyone—himself included—was home safe. He was met with general  _ yes _ es and the group began to disperse.

Another thing Daichi was desperate for was a quick word with Suga, just anything at all to confirm or deny Daichi’s need for a freakout when he got home. Or to determine what kind of a freakout he would be having, he supposed. But Suga was talking animatedly with Hinata and Tanaka about the movie’s big reveal—how the professor had been the bad guy all along—and he looked so energetic and flushed and  _ wonderful _ . Daichi watched as Kiyoko made a comment that was immediately lost on him as Suga tipped his head back and  _ laughed _ like he was singing praises to the heavens. Daichi sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from laughing giddily with him.

But then—one more  _ but then _ of the night—as Suga walked the girls to Kiyoko’s car, Daichi realized he had parked his car right next to Kiyoko's. Hinata and Kageyama scrambled into Daichi’s backseat (Daichi’s brain didn’t even register the significance of Hinata forgoing his beloved shotgun seat) and Daichi settled into the driver’s seat.

Standing just beside him was Suga, closing the door behind Yachi as she made herself comfortable in Kiyoko’s passenger seat. He turned to Daichi, his face sweet and smooth. He broke into a smile—a shy one this time, one that was sensitive and bashful and hopeful—and Daichi found himself grinning back. He gave a tiny nod— _ see you at practice tomorrow _ —and started the car.

That sweet smile was the only thing Daichi could focus on as he delivered the bickering boys in the backseat to their respective homes (besides the road, of course. Daichi does not condone distracted driving). As he pulled into his own driveway, his stomach fluttered at the thought of asking Suga out at practice the next morning and the possibility of Suga saying  _ yes _ . Maybe he would ask. Maybe he wouldn’t.

He totally could, though. Yeah, maybe he would.

It was the end of the week, and they deserved something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! Thanks for sticking around! I'm kinda proud of how this one turned out considering I haven't published fic in months (lol whoops)
> 
> Your comments and kudos work magic to keep me out of writer's block (and good golly is this a bad time for me to have writer's block!).
> 
> Oh I almost forgot! Come visit me @moon-jellie on Tumblr! I’d love to hear your headcanons :)
> 
> Do something nice for yourself today! You deserve it!


End file.
